(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid connector, in which electric and optical connectors are integrally formed, so that a simple connecting operation completes the connection between the electric and optical connectors, and to a process for assembling the hybrid connector.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With regard to various vehicles including motorcars, extremely many signals from various sensors and those for controlling various electronic equipment have to be handled. When these signals are transmitted by using individual signal lines, the number of the signal lines becomes enormous, causing a wiring harness to be very heavy. In addition, in recent years, information transmitted from various electronic equipment has been enhanced and made much denser, causing a wiring harness to be furthermore heavy. Therefore, recently, a part of a wiring harness has been replaced by an optical fiber cable (optical fiber cord) and for example, a system in which an optical fiber cable connects nodes with each other has been employed.
When a part of a wiring harness is to be replaced by an optical fiber cable, for example for a motorcar manufacturer, an operation for connecting the electric and optical connectors becomes complicated and troublesome. Consequently, recently, a hybrid connector, in which electric and optical connectors are integrally formed so that a single connecting operation completes the connection between the electric and optical connectors, has been developed for its practical use.
However, since the hybrid connector is formed in such a way that the electric and optical connectors are integrally constituted therein, the hybrid connector is forced to have many components. Especially, the assembly of the optical connector is troublesome because it requires many man-hours. Furthermore, there has been a problem that optical element modules constituting the optical connector can not be stably positioned upon the assembly.
If the optical element modules can not be stably positioned upon the assembly, it affects the workability of the assembling operation and sometimes affects the optical loss characteristic after the assembly.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to solve the problem described above and to provide a process for assembling a hybrid connector, by which the assembling operation can be simplified and the optical element modules can be stably positioned so that the workability of the assembling operation is improved and the optical loss is reduced, as well as to provide such a hybrid connector.
In order to attain the above objective, a first aspect of the present invention is to provide a process for assembling a male hybrid connector having electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member including: at least one optical element module having an optical element; sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules; a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; and a case for holding the optical element modules, the process comprising the steps of:
a first assembly step of reaching a provisionally inserted state, in which each sleeve is partway inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder;
a second assembly step of reaching a completely inserted state, in which each optical element module is pressed against an end face of the corresponding sleeve exposed from the receiving cylinder so as to further insert the sleeve into the corresponding receiving cylinder, and then engaging each second projection formed on the optical element module with a corresponding hollow portion formed in the receiving cylinder so as to align a position of the optical element with an axis of the corresponding receiving cylinder; and
a third assembly step of engaging the case with the receiving cylinder, while the case holding the optical element modules, so as to fix a position of the optical element module.
According to the constitution described above, the hybrid connector is assembled through a process including the first to third assembly steps. That is, the optical connector portion of the hybrid connector is assembled in the first to third assembly steps.
In the first assembly step, the sleeve is provisionally partway inserted into the receiving cylinder of the housing. In the second assembly step, the optical element module is pressed so as to insert the sleeve further into the receiving cylinder, thereby the sleeve is completely (fully) inserted into the receiving cylinder. At this time, the projection of the optical element module engages with the hollow portion of the housing side, thereby the position of the optical element is aligned with the axis of the receiving cylinder.
In the second assembly step, the assembly of the sleeve and that of the optical element modules are carried out simultaneously, thereby the assembly operation is simplified.
In the second assembly step, each projection of the optical element modules engages with the hollow portion of the receiving cylinder, thereby no clearance arises and each position of the optical element modules is stable thereafter. Therefore, the workability improves and the optical loss is reduced.
In the second assembly step, the optical element module is pressed against the sleeve so that the sleeve is inserted into the receiving cylinder, thereby the optical loss due to the clearance between the sleeve and the optical element module is minimized.
In the third assembly step, the case holds the optical element modules. The case engages with the receiving cylinders, then each position of the optical element modules is fixed. Since these assemblies are carried out simultaneously, the assembly operation is simplified. Since the position of the optical element module is stable, the workability for assembling the case is improved.
A second aspect of the present invention is to provide a process for assembling a male hybrid connector having electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector members including: at least one optical element module having an optical element; sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules; a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; and a case for holding the optical element modules, the process comprising the steps of:
a first assembly step of reaching a provisionally inserted state, in which each sleeve is partway inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder;
a second modified assembly step of reaching a completely inserted state, in which each optical element module is pressed against an end face of the corresponding sleeve exposed from the receiving cylinder so as to further insert the sleeve into the corresponding receiving cylinder, and then placing the optical element module on a first wall formed in the housing or holding the optical element module between a pair of walls formed in the housing so as to prevent the optical element module from rotating; and
a third assembly step of engaging the case with the receiving cylinder, while the case holding the optical element modules, so as to fix a position of the optical element module.
According to the constitution described above, the hybrid connector is simply assembled. The position of the optical element module is stabilized so as to improve the workability and to reduce the optical loss.
A third aspect of the present invention is to provide a process for assembling a male hybrid connector having electric and optical connectors formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member including: at least one optical element module having an optical element; sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules; a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; and a case for holding the optical element modules, the process comprising the steps of:
a first assembly step of reaching a provisionally inserted state, in which each sleeve is partway inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder;
a second further modified assembly step of reaching a completely inserted state, in which each optical element module is pressed against an end face of the corresponding sleeve exposed from the receiving cylinder so as to further insert the sleeve into the corresponding receiving cylinder, then engaging each second projection formed on the optical element module with a corresponding hollow portion formed in the receiving cylinder so as to align a position of the optical element with an axis of the corresponding receiving cylinder, and then placing the optical element module on a first wall formed in the housing or holding the optical element module between a pair of walls formed in the housing so as to prevent the optical element module from rotating; and
a third assembly step of engaging the case with the receiving cylinder, while the case holding the optical element modules, so as to fix a position of the optical element module.
According to the constitution described above, the hybrid connector is simply assembled. The position of the optical element module is stabilized so as to improve the workability and to reduce the optical loss.
Preferably, in the first assembly step, the sleeve is inserted into the receiving cylinder until the sleeve comes into contact with first projections formed in the receiving cylinder for press-inserting the sleeve, and in the second, second modified or second further modified assembly step, the sleeve is press-inserted into the receiving cylinder crushing the first projections.
According to the constitution described above, the sleeve is smoothly inserted in the first assembly step, thereby the assembly operation can be simplified further.
Preferably, a moving length of the sleeve in the receiving cylinder in the second, second modified or second further modified assembly step is shorter than that in the first assembly step.
According to the constitution described above, in the second (second modified or second further modified) assembly step, the labor required for press-insertion of the sleeve is reduced, thereby the assembly operation can be simplified further.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is to provide a process for assembling a male hybrid connector having electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member including: at least one optical element module having an optical element; sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules; a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; a sleeve holder to be inserted in the housing for holding the sleeves together with the receiving cylinders; and a case for holding the optical element modules, the process comprising the steps of:
a first assembly step with a sleeve holder of setting the sleeves in the receiving cylinder, fitting the sleeve holder thereto and inserting each sleeve into the corresponding receiving cylinder by the sleeve holder so that each sleeve is provisionally inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder;
a second assembly step with a sleeve holder of pressing each optical element module against an end face of the corresponding sleeve exposed from the receiving cylinder and/or an end of the sleeve holder so that each sleeve is completely inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder and then engaging each second projection formed on the optical element module with corresponding hollow portions formed in the receiving cylinder and/or on the sleeve holder so as to align a position of the optical element with an axis of the corresponding receiving cylinder; and
a third assembly step with a sleeve holder of engaging the case with the receiving cylinder, while the case holding the optical element modules, so as to fix a position of the optical element module.
According to the constitution described above, the hybrid connector is simply assembled. The position of the optical element module is stabilized so as to improve the workability and to reduce the optical loss.
The optical loss due to the clearance between the sleeve and the optical element module is minimized. The end face of the sleeve is free from the fat of the human hand, thereby the deterioration in the transmitting efficiency due to the assembly is prevented from occurring.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is to provide a process for assembling a male hybrid connector having electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member including: at least one optical element module having an optical element; sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules; a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; a sleeve holder to be inserted in the housing for holding the sleeves together with the receiving cylinders; and a case for holding the optical element modules, the process comprising the steps of:
a first assembly step with a sleeve holder of setting the sleeves in the receiving cylinder, fitting the sleeve holder thereto and inserting each sleeve into the corresponding receiving cylinder by the sleeve holder so that each sleeve is provisionally inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder;
a second modified assembly step with a sleeve holder of pressing each optical element module against an end face of the corresponding sleeve exposed from the receiving cylinder and/or an end of the sleeve holder so that each sleeve is completely inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder and then placing the optical element module on a wall formed in the housing and/or the sleeve holder or holding the optical element module between a pair of walls formed in the housing and/or the sleeve holder so as to prevent the optical element module from rotating; and
a third assembly step with a sleeve holder of engaging the case with the receiving cylinder, while the case holding the optical element modules, so as to fix a position of the optical element module.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is to provide a process for assembling a male hybrid connector having electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member including: at least one optical element module having an optical element; sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules; a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; a sleeve holder to be inserted in the housing for holding the sleeves together with the receiving cylinders; and a case for holding the optical element modules, the process comprising the steps of:
a first assembly step with a sleeve holder of setting the sleeves in the receiving cylinder, fitting the sleeve holder thereto and inserting each sleeve into the corresponding receiving cylinder by the sleeve holder so that each sleeve is provisionally inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder;
a second further modified assembly step with a sleeve holder of pressing each optical element module against an end face of the corresponding sleeve exposed from the receiving cylinder and/or an end of the sleeve holder so that each sleeve is completely inserted into the corresponding receiving cylinder, then engaging each second projection formed on the optical element module with a corresponding hollow portion formed in the housing and/or the sleeve holder so as to align a position of the optical element with an axis of the corresponding receiving cylinder, and then placing the optical element module on a wall formed in the housing and/or the sleeve holder or holding the optical element module between a pair of walls formed in the housing and/or the sleeve holder so as to prevent the optical element module from rotating; and
a third assembly step with a sleeve holder of engaging the case with the receiving cylinder, while the case holding the optical element modules, so as to fix a position of the optical element module.
In order to attain the objective, a seventh aspect of the present invention is to provide a male hybrid connector including electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member comprising:
at least one optical element module having an optical element;
sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules;
a housing shared with the electric connector, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; and
a case for holding the optical element modules and positioning the optical element modules with respect to the housing,
wherein a hollow portion depressed along an axis of the receiving cylinder is formed in the receiving cylinder at the side into which the sleeve is inserted and each optical element module is provided with a second projection for engaging with the hollow portion and aligning the position of the optical element with the axis.
According to the constitution described above, the projection of the optical element module is formed so as to engage with the hollow portion of the housing side, thereby the position of the optical element can be aligned with the axis of the receiving cylinder. The engagement stablizes the position of the optical element module, thereby the workability improves and the optical loss is reduced.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is to provide a male hybrid connector including electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member comprising:
at least one optical element module having an optical element;
sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules;
a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; and
a case for holding the optical element modules and positioning the optical element modules with respect to the housing,
wherein a first wall is formed in the housing at the side into which the sleeve is inserted so that the first wall places the optical element modules thereon and prevents the optical element modules from rotating before the case covers the optical element modules.
According to the constitution described above, the positional shift of the optical element modules due to the rotation thereof is prevented from occurring and each position of the optical element modules is stabilized. Therefore, the workability improves and the optical loss is reduced.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is to provide a male hybrid connector including electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member comprising:
at least one optical element module having an optical element;
sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules;
a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein; and
a case for holding the optical element modules and positioning the optical element modules with respect to the housing,
wherein a first wall is formed in the housing at the side into which the sleeve is inserted so that the first wall places the optical element modules thereon and prevents the optical element modules from rotating before the case covers the optical element modules,
a hollow portion depressed along an axis of the receiving cylinder is formed in the receiving cylinder at the side into which the sleeve is inserted, and
each optical element module is provided with a second projection for engaging with the hollow portion and aligning the position of the optical element with the axis.
According to the constitution described above, the position of the optical element module is stabilized, thereby the workability improves and the optical loss is reduced.
Preferably, a second wall, which faces the first wall and holds the optical element modules against the first wall, is formed on the receiving cylinder.
According to the constitution described above, the optical element module is securely prevented from rotating, thereby the workability further improves and the optical loss is further reduced.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is to provide a male hybrid connector including electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member comprising:
at least one optical element module having an optical element;
sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules;
a housing shared with the electric connector member, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein;
a sleeve holder to be inserted in the housing for holding the sleeves together with the receiving cylinders; and
a case for holding the optical element modules and positioning the optical element modules with respect to the housing,
wherein a hollow portion depressed along an axis of the receiving cylinder is formed in the receiving cylinder at the side into which the sleeve is inserted and/or on an end of the sleeve holder, and each optical element module is provided with a second projection for engaging with the hollow portion and aligning the position of the optical element with the axis.
According to the constitution described above, the position of the optical element module is stabilized so as to improve the workability and to reduce the optical loss.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is to provide a male hybrid connector including electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member comprising:
at least one optical element module having an optical element;
sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules;
a housing shared with the electric connector, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein;
a sleeve holder to be inserted in the housing for holding the sleeves together with the receiving cylinders; and
a case for holding the optical element modules and positioning the optical element modules with respect to the housing,
wherein a first wall is formed in the housing at the side into which the sleeve is inserted and/or on an end of the sleeve holder so that the first wall places the optical element modules thereon and prevents the optical element modules from rotating before the case covers the optical element modules.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is to provide a male hybrid connector including electric and optical connector members formed integrally with each other, the optical connector member comprising:
at least one optical element module having an optical element;
sleeves, each of which has an optical waveguide, provided in accordance with the number of the optical element modules;
a housing shared with the electric connector, the housing having receiving cylinders for holding the sleeves therein;
a case for holding the optical element modules and positioning the optical element modules with respect to the housing,
wherein a first wall is formed in the housing at the side into which the sleeve is inserted and/or on an end of the sleeve holder so that the first wall places the optical element modules thereon and prevents the optical element modules from rotating before the case covers the optical element modules,
a hollow portion depressed along an axis of the receiving cylinder is formed in the receiving cylinder at the side into which the sleeve is inserted, and
each optical element module is provided with a second projection for engaging with the hollow portion and aligning the position of the optical element with the axis.
Preferably, a second wall, which faces the first wall and holds the optical element modules against the first wall, is formed on the receiving cylinder and/or the sleeve holder.